A Pemberley Snow Fall
by RadhaBean
Summary: Elizabeth's travel plans with her aunt and uncle were delayed until the winter. While touring Pemberley, a huge snow storm hits and Mr. Darcy insists they stay as guests in his home until the storm passes. Holiday at Pemberley...can they conquer their pride and prejudices?


Chapter 1

The carriage jostled down the dirt road, carrying three passengers. One very nostalgic Mrs. Gardiner, one very excited Mr. Gardiner and one very apprehensive Ms. Bennett. The sway of the carriage mimicked Elizabeth's emotions; one minute she was calm, the next minute she was suffering from nerves so great they would induce a sense of nausea.

"Lizzy, dear, what ever is the matter?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"Nothing, Aunt." She mustered as much of a smile as she could, but it looked more like a grimace than anything.

"Ah don't you worry, great men are rarely at home, especially for the holidays. Your proud Mr. Darcy will mostly certainly be in London at this time of the year."

Elizabeth sighed out of relief. The tension was building inside her as the carriage turned the corner down a long lane lined by large, towering trees. She certainly didn't want to impose on the Darcy family, especially after her time at Rosings, but she couldn't out right deny her aunt and uncle without an explanation and she certainly couldn't divulge the truth.

As Elizabeth looked out the window, Pemberley came into view. It was truly stunning, yet elegant. The light hit the exterior causing the pale yellow stones to shimmer and glow. The gardens blended effortlessly around the house, begging to be explored and appreciated. A lake sat just out front of the house, glistening with the sun's reflection. As the carriage came to a stop outside the entrance, Elizabeth's breathing was rapid and her heart was racing. Thoughts stormed through her mind about the past, the present and what could have been her future. Luckily, she was snapped out of her thoughts as the door was opened and a servant handed her out of the carriage.

"Good afternoon," a smiling older woman with kind eyes said.

"Good afternoon," Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner replied.

"I'm Mrs. Reynolds, Pemberley's housekeeper. I'll be showing you around today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward, this is my wife and my niece, Ms. Elizabeth Bennett."

Elizabeth dipped into a slight curtsy and smiled at the woman.

"The pleasure is mine. Right this way."

Mrs. Reynolds walked them up the stairs, elegantly decorated with garland, to a grand doorway with a massive wreath creating an inviting and warm entrance. Elizabeth's aunt and uncle made small talk with Mrs. Reynolds as they entered the house, but Elizabeth couldn't concentrate, only admire. The house was a beautiful, rich, tasteful home, nothing like Rosings. The entrance hall had two Christmas trees standing on either side of the staircase. Candles were flickering from every corner of the room.

"Beautiful, isn't it miss?" Mrs. Reynolds eyes twinkled.

"Very," Elizabeth breathed. "Do you always decorate Pemberley for the holiday?"

"Yes, but not usually quite this elaborate. It's a special year, this year. Our dear Mr. Darcy and his sister are home for the first time in years. You can't blame me for going a little overboard, now can you?" She laughed.

Elizabeth's face paled and her stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"Mr. Darcy is at home? I thought he would be in London for the season."

"Yes, I have both my masters at home this year. Do you know Mr. Darcy, miss?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting him while he was staying at Netherfield."

"Oh yes, with Mr. Bingley! Lovely fellow. Well, hopefully we run into Mr. Darcy on our tour so you can say hello."

"No, ma'am! I don't wish to intrude on his privacy," Elizabeth yelped quickly causing Mrs. Reynolds eyes to narrow quizzically.

Mrs. Reynolds lead them around the house pointing out sculptures and paintings while relaying the history of the Darcy's and Pemberley itself. The home and the people enrapture Elizabeth and she slowly began to feel herself again, especially when Mrs. Reynolds mentioned the library.

"Oh please lead the way. There's nothing more our Lizzy likes than a library and a mountain of books," Mr. Gardiner chuckled.

Mrs. Reynolds lead them all to the library. Opening the doors, the fire was blazing and snow was falling heavily outside the windows.

"Goodness, looks like we are going to have to take off soon. The roads are going to quickly turn."

Over by the fire, hearing the party enter, a man put down his book and looked up. His heart stopped, he couldn't move. There she was, in his home, in his library; his Elizabeth. The world stopped when they locked eyes.

"There you are Mr. Darcy! I was hoping we would run into you!" Mrs. Reynolds called leading the party over. "I hear you know Ms. Elizabeth Bennett from your time at Netherfield."

Elizabeth didn't move. She stood in place, guiltily locking eyes with Mr. Darcy. Emotions swam through his eyes so quickly she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he angry with her? Was he annoyed at her presence? Oh the guilt that consumed her. The unanswered questions and the tension between them ceased as Mr. Darcy broke eye contact to address Mrs. Reynolds.

"Yes, I had the great pleasure of making her acquaintance." Mr. Darcy smiled and stood to greet his guests. "Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Gardiner, this is my wife and you already know our niece, Lizzy," Mr. Gardiner clasped hands with Mr. Darcy.

"It's a pleasure. What brings you this far north?"

"We are currently doing a tour of the Lakes. I'm actually from Derbyshire originally and I was dying to return. Edward and Lizzy were kind enough to let me tour the house today."

"I hope everything has been to your liking," He smiled kindly at her and then moved his eyes over Elizabeth's face, hoping for some inclination as to her thoughts of Pemberley.

"How are you, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Well, Ms. Elizabeth. How are you?" The unspoken tension lingered.

"Well," she sighed.

Mrs. Reynolds, Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Gardiner all looked on in surprise at first and then looked to one another with curious, knowing glances. Small smiles graced each of their lips as they looked down giving the two a private moment.

"How long are you in town?"

"We leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon." Mr. Darcy gazed at her.

"Yes, well we really must be going. The roads look like they have already taken a turn for the worst. Good day, Mr. Darcy," She begrudgingly smiled, curtsied and turned to leave the library.

"Wait," Mr. Darcy called, not knowing what to say, he just knew she couldn't leave. Elizabeth halted and turned around. The weight of the word hung in the air for far too long.

"You can not travel in this weather," Darcy commanded, his masterly authoritative tone in full effect. "You must stay hear, at Pemberley, until the storm has passed." The words were out of his mouth before he could think, but for once he was glad he didn't think.

"Sir, that is not necessary," Elizabeth began.

"I insist. Mrs. Reynolds please arrange rooms for our guests and be sure they have everything they desire or need."

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Reynolds curtsied, leaving the room most perplexed, anxious and a bit giddy.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said appreciatively. "You are much too kind."

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do," Mr. Darcy insisted, looking to Elizabeth. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red as her harsh words rang through her memories. She looked away quickly. "I must attend to some business. Make yourselves at home. I will be sure to call on you for dinner."

With that Mr. Darcy bowed and took his leave, leaving a most flustered Elizabeth in his wake.


End file.
